


A Sweet Sunrise

by jaexii



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, My own ships, i wrote this when i was obsessed with the game 3 months ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaexii/pseuds/jaexii
Summary: I borrowed an idea and a character from one of the most popular Dimileth fanfictions out there, and decided to write about Dimitri and Byleth's life with their son Eisner, and how they're getting along with their new addition to the family.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eisner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115268) by [LycheeCannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeCannon/pseuds/LycheeCannon). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple preface to my writing.

Preface  
[Blue Lions spoilers]  
This is a Dimileth fanfiction based after the war and around their family, pretty much all fluff. Your average cookie-cutter family fanfiction.  
This was heavily inspired by anther ao3 fanfiction “Eisner” written by LycheeCannon. I recommend you read it beforehand since this fanfiction comes after the events in “Eisner” If you don’t plan on reading it and just came here for this, here’s a summary:

A few years after the war, Byleth and Dimitri had settled into their roles of archbishop and king. They were happily married and the people loved them, but just as they had become comfortable with one job, they were presented with another; parenting. Though the news came as a surprise, Dimitri was over the moon ecstatic. Rightfully so however, he was worried. He tended to Byleth day and night even though she nagged him about it. Nine months later they were blessed with a son whom they named Eisner Molinaro Blaiddyd, after Byleth’s family name and Dedue’s family name.  
After Eisner was born there were a lot of shenanigans, for example how he inherited the major crest of Blaiddyd. Similarly to his father, he’s freakishly strong. For this reason he constantly broke the wood of his crib as a toddler, and he isn’t able to be handled by his wet nurse when he’s upset. Eventually they decided that enough was enough, and had Eisner shadow Dimitri during all of his kingly duties since Dimitri was the only one able to handle Eisner’s tantrums. 

The only part from “Eisner” I’m not going to include is how Dedue is missing. He will have a role in the fanfiction as Eisner’s godfather, but at the time of the first couple chapters he is on a trip to Duscur with Annette :)  
That said, here is a list I will update of all the chapters and a summary of each one:  
Signs – Byleth is (probably) pregnant, but what will Dimitri think? More catastrophically, what will Eisner think?  
Company – Dimitri's job as king calls him away to Almyra, thankfully Byleth has someone to keep her company in the meantime.  
Patience – Byleth has gone into labor, and Eisner is throwing a tantrum!  
Peace – The family of four settles down and tries to think of a name.


	2. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is (probably) pregnant, but what will Dimitri think? More catastrophically, what will Eisner think?

Nothing felt off until one morning Byleth woke up and completely disposed of her breakfast in the chamber pot. Dimitri was busy working so she didn’t want to disrupt his schedule by worrying him, especially since she felt ready to tackle the day after the fact. Unfortunately at her handmaid’s insistence, Byleth stayed confined to her bed for a while until they could call in the physician. 

“Good morning your highness,” Izabel the physician greeted as she entered the room, “I’ve heard that your morning meal did not sit well with your stomach.” She looked to Byleth for affirmation. Once the Queen had confirmed the symptom with a reminiscent sigh, the doctor wracked her brain for potential causes.

The truth was, the last time something like this happened was when Byleth had been pregnant with her first child Eisner. Eisner looks nearly identical to Dimitri, except his eyes are a wild minty green like his mother’s. This past Saint Cethleann’s day they gifted Eisner with a small spear, and the way his eyes lit up upon seeing it warmed both of their hearts. Originally his third Saint Cethleann’s day gift had been a sword, but as they witnessed the two years thereafter, he had not taken to it very well. Maybe that’s because he wanted to wield a spear like his father that she so very loved. Lost in her thoughts, Byleth smiled to herself.

“Ahem…Your Grace?” The doctor snapped Byleth out of her sweet memories.

“Apologies—what were you saying?” She replied, a little lightheaded.

“I asked just how sexually active you and the king have been in the past few months?” Izabel asked haphazardly. Byleth felt warm just thinking about it, was this even a question? She knew what the doctor could be hinting at, but how could she reply to this without admitting to the doctor that Dimitri tried to bed her any chance he could get since Eisner and work took up most of his time.

“We are, well, active enough…” Byleth trailed off looking at the floor. Queens were supposed to be confident in their words but with the childhood Jeralt brought her up in, Byleth didn’t think there would ever be any way she could comfortably talk about her sex-life with anyone but Dimitri. Izabel raised her eyebrow when Byleth didn’t add anything else, her handmaid Lea chuckled. 

“The maids are always gossiping about how lively you and his highness can be in the late hours.” Lea admitted. Byleth and Lea were close but nevertheless she swatted her away, quite embarrassed.

“Well then, if there are no other symptoms to report I will have to conclude you are pregnant. We will keep an eye on it and then confirm it later since it could still be quite early.” And with that, Izabel returned to her daily duties and Byleth was left in the spacious bedroom with only her handmaid. She wondered what Dimitri would think about another child, goddess forbid it have another crest of Blaiddyd so he would have to haul around two children with him all day. More importantly though, what would Eisner think? He’s always had their undivided attention, what if he didn’t want a sibling because it would take away some of the time they had for him?

“Sorry for embarrassing you, your Highness,” Lea laughed as she tidied up the room, “but aside from that I was speculating when you last menstruated.” Unfortunately, she was right. Byleth couldn’t remember the last time it was, and Lea is normally informed of it so she can provide the respective necessities. When you thought about it from this perspective, there was no questioning the fact that she was pregnant. 

“I can’t recall,” Byleth replied shortly, “May I return to my duties?” she asked, even though it was more of a warning that she will anyways. Lea laughed at the Queen’s response, and then they continued the day as per usual.

That night Byleth and Dimitri tucked Eisner into bed as they did every night, and they both kissed him on the forehead before returning to their room. Dimitri nearly collapsed onto the bed with fatigue, and Byleth smiled knowing it was probably Eisner’s fault.

“Have any misadventures with Eisner today?” She asked. There almost always seemed to be at least one to tell each night.

“Of course,” He mumbled as he sat up to kiss her, “He thought it would be a good idea to try and act out the battle from The Sword of Kyphon with his spear.” Byleth tilted her head, what was the catch? Dimitri seemed more interested in tracing her collarbone than telling the story, so she tilted his head up to be level with hers.

“Would have been fine if his opponent wasn’t the son of the chef.” He grimaced, explaining how the poor lad was left with a few nasty bruises. “I suppose for our son, though, that was the least damage he could have caused.” Dimitri looked back at Byleth, and they exchanged knowing smirks.

“How was work then?” she asked, not knowing how to break him the news.

“Good.” He grunted, obviously not entertained by the prospect of speaking about his duties. “More importantly…” Dimitri trailed off as he began to pepper kisses on Byleth’s neck, his golden hair tickling her shoulders. It wasn’t that she was surprised in the slightest, she was just at a loss at what to say. Last time he found out it was completely on accident. Dimitri continued as usual, but it wasn’t until he began to lift up her nightgown that she moved her hand onto his. He looked at her inquisitively.

“Dimitri, I’m pregnant.” Byleth said quickly. Perhaps she was scared as to what he would think, but maybe another part of her was excited for him to find out. He was a good father to Eisner after all. However her anticipation grew as he didn’t reply—Dimitri gazed at her for quite a few moments. Maybe it was the fact that the situation changed so abruptly from being intimate to being serious. She knew how men worked.

“Truly?” He asked.

“Truly.” Byleth responded, hoping for at least some reaction.

“Thank goodness!” He said, hugging her close. “Goddess knows how much Eisner needs someone to play with. I would do anything for him, but it does get quite tiring having to entertain him while I am busy.” 

Byleth smiled, Dimitri was awkward when his son was an infant, but by now he could be called a veteran dad. He couldn’t be prouder of his son, and their bond was like no other. To be honest, there was a deep understanding between the two of them since they have both had their share of troubles concerning their abnormal strength.

Regardless, Dimitri was smiling serenely thinking about what another child would have to offer their family. That night Byleth and Dimitri fell asleep embracing one another, content with the new change that was about to occur.

The next morning, Eisner snuck into their room and snuggled between them as he routinely does since he wakes up the earliest. Byleth woke up and smoothed his golden hair over since it was a mess. She stared at the two together and her heart swelled with happiness, she wondered what their bed would look like with four instead of three.

In time, Dimitri woke and hugged Eisner close to him, eliciting a squeal.

“Eisner, we are having a celebration today!” Dimitri exclaimed groggily. Byleth had a look of surprise—surely it was too soon to tell Eisner, and too soon to plan and hold a party. She supposed it was too late though since Dimitri had already piqued their son’s interest.

“What for?” He asked excitedly. Eisner was always up for a big feast, but he was also confused. it wasn’t anyone’s birthday that he knew of, and Saint Cethleann’s day was weeks ago.

“It’s quite a secret, come closer and I will tell you.” Dimitri spoke more quietly all the while grinning mischievously to his son. Byleth loved simply watching them together. There was a side to Dimitri that he only ever showed to Eisner. Eisner slowly got closer and leaned in his ear, eyes wide while waiting expectantly.

Once Eisner had leaned in sufficiently adjacent to Dimitri, he was suddenly ambushed with tickled by his father. Eisner began to shriek relentlessly with laughter as he tried to escape. Even Byleth joined in on the fun, holding his little arms up as Dimitri attacked his sides. Eventually they all calmed down and Eisner could breathe again. This time though he made sure to huddle closer to his mother, in fear that his father could betray him again. 

“Mommy, why are we celebrating?” He asked again, enunciating the big word he wasn’t used to speaking. After being around the two that were closest to her, Byleth was more comfortable telling him.

“Well, my dear, you’re going to be a big brother.” She explained, smiling. His eyes immediately went wide and his mouth agape—he carefully put his hand on his mother’s stomach. Dimitri laughed at his son’s reaction.

“Are you suuure?” Eisner asked, drawling the final word out. Maybe it was because she didn’t look pregnant just yet, but Byleth smiled realizing that this was nearly the same reaction her husband had. They were too much alike sometimes it could be frightening, Byleth hoped their newest addition would be more like her. 

“Yes, honey” Byleth replied, but Eisner seemed unsure of how he wanted to take the news. She glanced at Dimitri for help.

“The baby will be really small, so you have to protect him like Loog defended the maiden of the wind.” Dimitri added, knowing his son adores the tales of Loog and Kyphon. Byleth looked at Dimitri when he assumed the baby would be another boy. Dimitri realized what he had said and panicked; “not that it is certain to be a brother though—“

It didn’t seem to matter to Eisner, however. When he heard that he had the chance to be a brave knight and protect his baby brother or sister, he squealed with delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this, comment. :) Ideas for future chapters are also appreciated.


	3. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri's job as king calls him away to Almyra, thankfully Byleth has someone to keep her company in the meantime.

Months went by, and the pregnancy was progressing smoothly. A letter was sent out to every town and city in Fódland addressing the news—the populace was overjoyed that their royal family was expanding. Byleth assumed Dimitri would be more lax at his second time around, but he still doted on her where he could such as he did during her last pregnancy. He would often go out of his way to walk to the bakery himself to fetch Byleth her favorite bread, and Goddess the back massages he gave were heavenly.

However at this point in time, his duty as a king called him away to Almyra to discuss roads that may be built between the two countries. Byleth was upset and sulking every time she thought about Dimitri leaving, but she wouldn’t dare express those feelings to him less he stay to simply appease her. So she settled for diverting her emotions at Claude. Damn him, Almyra’s travel is mostly run by Wyverns anyway, why couldn’t Claude come to Fódland instead? 

On the day he was supposed to leave, he almost didn’t—just before Dimitri rode off on his steed, Eisner broke down with big tears. Dimitri’s face fell, and he halted the excursion to steal a few moments with his family. He stood in front of Eisner and knelt down on his knee, wiping his son’s tears.

“I will be back in a week, I swear it.” Dimitri spoke quietly. Eisner already knew this of course, he just didn’t want his father to leave for any amount of time. Eisner held out his small pinky finger so Dimitri could promise he would be back. The king looked astounded at first, but eventually Dimitri curled his large, rough finger around Eisner’s chubby pinky. Dimitri brought his son into a hug, and then stood up to kiss Byleth.

Dimitri hadn’t told Byleth this, but in order to keep his wife company, he had invited Mercedes and her kids to stay for the week. Byleth was walking to the dining room hand in hand with Eisner to eat breakfast when she saw Mercedes and her kids coming to greet them. Byleth began to cry for no apparent reason aside from that she was happy, and they all ate breakfast together. 

Mercedes and Sylvain became close during the war because of their shared suffering crests, and after the war they got married despite the fact that his father disapproved. They are incredibly happy together as Margrave and Marquess Gautier, and have had 3 children already to prove it. Byleth could not begin to imagine the troubles of having 3 kids, not to mention Mercedes became pregnant a while before Byleth—she looked ready to give birth at any point. 

Their three kids so far, Emile, Annie, and Leo, were 7, 5, and 2 respectively and all had Sylvain’s red hair; it’s quite a sight to see them all together with their blond mother. Annie is the only one to have Mercedes’ blue eyes, but that makes her look strikingly similar to Annette, her godmother. Byleth wondered what Sylvain and Mercedes were thinking when they created a (near) clone of Annette and then named it after her, it made her laugh.

If Byleth could be considered happy by crying, Eisner must have been ecstatic. He, Emile, and Annie ran off to play in the courtyard after being reminded to not play rough. Mercedes and Byleth spoke for a long time about their lives as of late. While Byleth and Dimitri had considerable trouble controlling their crested child, Mercedes laughed as she proudly admitted her and Sylvain had no reason to worry about that since none of their kids so far had a crest.  
“In fact,” she exclaimed, “Emile is the top student at his school, even though he competes against other crested children!” Byleth was content simply listening to Mercedes go on little tangents like that about her family. She was certain that Mercedes is the happiest she’s ever been after cutting ties with her adoptive father, and raising a family out of love. 

“That must be a kick in the gut to families who have prized crests for so many generations.” Byleth smiled, Mercedes eagerly went on about how they had letters from other parents complaining that Emile had to be cheating somehow—but Byleth knows Mercedes could not raise a dishonest child. Now, whether he was a heartbreaker or not may be a different story.

Suddenly the door opened, and in poured the three children. Byleth noted that her son’s hair was covered in little braids. The way that some of the braids hung over his face like Dimitri’s hair did made her stifle a laugh. Annie walked over to Mercedes and tugged on her sleeve.

“Mommy, look how good I’ve gotten at braiding! I never get to practice on Emile because he doesn’t let me but Eisner said I could!” Annie pointed to the little prince, who was looking away quite embarrassed.   
“My…Those are very well done, darling.” Mercedes smiled and petted her only daughter, then added: “He looks quite like his father now doesn’t he.” That grabbed Eisner’s attention, and right there he vowed to grow out his hair so he could ‘be like daddy’

That night when the kids were in bed, Mercedes and Byleth sat together on the couch in the guest bedroom and they talked about old times. There were good and bad tales to tell, but mostly bad because of the atrocities they witnessed during the war. Within half an hour, the two women were sobbing and hugging each other—whoever thought it would be a good idea for two pregnant women to stay with each other for a while obviously didn’t think it through.  
The day that Mercedes and her little ones were bound to leave was also the day that Dimitri was set to return, thankfully. His highness rode in grandly, and jumped off to instantly be surrounded by children. The Gautier kids thought it was amazing to see their king in person.

“Do you like being king?”

“Is Eisner going to be the next king?”

“What were you doing in Almyra?” They asked him question after question. By the time Dimitri was able to get to Byleth, he nearly fell into her arms. Nevermind the three kids in the background making kissy faces, Dimitri scorned Sylvain for (probably) being the one to teach them that—he hoped Eisner hadn’t learned anything particularly dreadful from them.

The Gautier and Blaiddyd children had a blast at Dimitri’s arrival party. While it was fun, there were many tears afterward once the kids realized they had to go separate ways. They promised to meet up again once Eisner’s sibling was born, since (veteran mother) Mercedes planned to be there during the birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoy this fanfic :)


	4. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has gone into labor, and Eisner is throwing a tantrum!

Because Dimitri was back, all was well within the castle. Weeks later when Eisner was being carried around on Dimitri’s shoulders on their way to another meeting, Eisner kept babbling to his father, until Dimitri heard something he did not expect nor did he want to answer.

“Daddy, how did mommy get a baby in her stomach?” he asked innocently. Dimitri stopped walking, damn it if Byleth was here, she would know what to say. He was _not_ planning on telling his child how babies were made any time soon, what could he say that would be convincing? Suddenly he remembered something Byleth had told him long ago before Eisner was born.

Growing up, Jeralt had taught Byleth that babies were made when the mother drank a potion created of the father’s tears. That was genius, he thanked his late father in-law and set Eisner down. Dimitri and Eisner sat in the hallway looking seriously at one another. This was a normal sight for people in the castle, every time Dimitri had something to teach his son that was not combat related, they would sit and speak eye to eye. He explained to his son how babies were made, using Jeralt’s rendition of the story, but to Dimitri’s disdain this seemed to only bring up more questions.

“If it’s just that, why can’t you and mommy make a lot of babies? Emile’s family has a lot!” Eisner exclaimed, remembering how fun it was to play with other children his age.

“To be truthful, your mother and I have never wished for another child simply because we had you” Dimitri laughed, ruffling his son’s hair. Eisner huffed, trying to understand the meaning of his words. Dimitri kissed Eisner gently on the hand, and they continued their walk to the meeting room.

A little less than a month before the baby was expected, Dimitri was suddenly called out of his office.

“My Liege! The Queen has gone into labor!” The messenger exclaimed—Dimitri stood up with a start, collecting his son. Surely not, he hoped, it was much too soon. After leaving Eisner with his nurse, Dimitri rushed to their room, and there was Byleth with sweat drenching her face. Their bedsheets were ruined, but it was high time they acquired new ones anyways.

“Beloved…” Dimitri sighed, wiping Byleth’s forehead before kissing it. She smiled upon seeing him, just his presence was enough to ease her worries. It was only short-lived though, as she had another contraction she groaned in pain and her eyebrows knitted together. To combat this, she took Dimitri’s hand, and they stayed like that for a while.

“Where’s the physician?” He growled. He needed to know that Byleth and the baby would not suffer any complications **now.**

“Ms. Izabel is o-on her way—“ a maid squeaked, quite afraid of the king in this moment. In fact, just as she said that the wide doors opened and the doctor entered. She motioned for a few maids to move out of the way, and then did test after test on Byleth to see how dilated she was, that the baby was in the correct position, that it was progressing smoothly, and so on. She wasn’t talking at all, so Dimitri felt more anxious as the minutes passed, and all he could do was reassure Byleth it would be okay—there was no way he would let anything happen to her, he swore it upon his parents’ graves.

Izabel awkwardly shuffled over when she was done and looked at the expectant parents. Everyone held their breaths waiting for her to speak.

“You are 7 cm dilated…as far as I can tell there are no complications, but that doesn’t mean you are in the clear.” She noted, her eyes very serious. Dimitri nodded in understanding, he was still quite worried but he hoped things kept going smoothly. He rubbed the back of Byleth’s hand with his thumb, trying to soothe her. She wasn’t having a painful contraction at the moment, but he knew that wasn’t the only thing that pained her.

When it came time to push, Dimitri was right by Byleth’s side, as he had been the entire time. He tried to encourage her, but to be honest he had much more experience in taking lives rather than creating them so he wasn’t much help. Regardless, that was a past he was trying to forget.

Pushing was taking forever—they were five minutes in with barely any progress. Dimitri kept supporting Byleth, but he was suddenly interrupted. Someone walked into the room and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Your highness, I am so sorry but may I please have a moment?” The woman asked. She was one of Eisner’s caretakers. Goddess….what could he have done this time? Dimitri glanced at Byleth for her approval, and while she looked strained, she understood that this baby was not coming any time soon and nodded. Dimitri and the maid walked outside so she could explain the situation. He crossed his broad arms over his chest, just now realizing how stressful the delivery room has been.

“Eisner is inconsolable, he tore up one of his books and then ran off to the courtyard without saying a word. He has been upset that he can’t be with Her Majesty while she um…” The maid trailed off, knowing the rest was explanatory. Dimitri swore on Sothis that he would somehow find the heart to reprimand Eisner when all of this was over, but for now all he had to do was find him. Nodding at the maid and thanking her, Dimitri briskly ran to the courtyard—there was no time to waste.

When he stood in the center of the courtyard, Dimitri looked around trying to spot his son.

“Eisner!” he called, but he received no reply. It was beginning to get darker as the sun began to set, and the sky began to sprinkle.

“Eisner, I need your help.” Dimitri said a little more softly. He was not lying, at least. Rain began to fall even harder. There was a small rustle in one of the trees, and Dimitri quickly turned on his heel to spot the sound. He caught a glimpse of messy blond hair similar to his own between some of the leaves, and ran over. Dimitri looked up into the tree, and reached out his long arms.

“Eisner, I need your help. You need not to scare your mother like this—she has quite enough on her plate as it is.” Dimitri pleaded with small rain droplets falling into his hair, “Come with me.” It was only then that Dimitri noticed big tears in his son’s eyes, and the snot running down his nose.

“Why doesn’t mommy want me to see the baby?” He asked in between sobs, “I want to make sure mommy is okay…Emile told me that his mom got hurt really bad when she made Leo.” He brought his fists to his eyes to wipe his tears, but he only managed to dirty his face since he had climbed the tree.

“You will get to see the babe, and I promise your mother will be alright,” Dimitri only held out his hands farther, there was nothing more he wanted than to embrace his son and to get back to his wife as soon as possible. “Eisner I beg of you, please come down.” It was at this small reassurance that Eisner finally gave in and fell into his father’s arms.

Holding his son close, Dimitri sprinted back to his bedroom whence his beloved was waiting. Counting the time it took, no matter if he counted short or long seconds, it was still much too long. If he thought he felt anxiety searching for his son, his heir, in the courtyard, that was nothing compared to the fear he felt now. Being crisply reminded of the danger that is childbirth, all Dimitri wanted to do was confirm his wife was going to be safe so that he could hold her another day. As they approached, he heard the shuffling of feet inside the room and suddenly a piercing scream. Dimitri’s color left his face at the thought of Byleth being in pain; he wanted to burst in but he could not with Eisner in his arms. He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked at Eisner—who looked equally as afraid. Dimitri wiped the rain droplets from his son’s face.

“I know not where your maid is, and we have no time to search for her. I promised to you that you would see them, but that will have to be after. I need you to be strong and wait outside of the door until this is done.” Dimitri’s uncovered eye poured desperation into Eisner’s own pupils, there was yet another perceived notion of understanding. Whatever went on in that room, they both would do anything to support Byleth, and they would all come out together as a family.

Eisner’s face was red from crying before, but strangely enough no tears were falling now. Dimitri smoothed his son’s hair back one more time, and as if he was broken from a trance, Eisner nodded. Dimitri bore what looked like the ghost of a smile, beaming with pride that did not need to be explained. Except that was not of importance right now, and before gravely walking into the room he most feared, Dimitri gave his son a simple kiss on his forehead.

“I will come to retrieve you soon. Have patience, väike lõvi.” Dimitri whispered to Eisner, praying to the Goddess he would be alright out here on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you enjoy this :) Also, väike lõvi is estonian for little lion if you were wondering. I thought it was symbolic as the lion is on the crest of Faerghus.


	5. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family of four settles down and tries to think of a name.

In the room, Dimitri noticed possibly the best example of chaos he’d seen since Claude’s last feast, or he supposed the birth of his first child. His beloved, his glowing wife crying and sweating on the bed, the various maids tending to her by wiping her face, the doctor looming over, holding the head and torso of the half-birthed infant, and the loud yet encouraging yelling from Mercedes whose arrival he had not been informed of.

When Dimitri walked in the atmosphere changed though, at his appearance everyone seemed to step more carefully—though this was not anything new. For Mercedes though, this did not hold true. Normally quiet and soft-spoken, she glared at Dimitri.

“Great Goddess, if I was not here tending to **your** wife at the hour she most needs you I would _probably_ hit you right now.” The words from his former classmate hit Dimitri like bricks, and he simply took it. Knowing both Mercedes and Byleth were miles beyond stressed at the moment, he did not wish to argue especially since she was right. He would ask questions about how Mercedes arrived so quickly later, but all he could do right now was stay at Byleth’s bedside.

“I’m sorry I took so long.” He replied, and took his Queen’s hand to press a chaste kiss against it. Looking at him shortly, Byleth smiled before her eyebrows contorted in reaction to another push. She gripped his hand bone-breakingly tight, Dimitri could have sworn it was even tighter than Eisner had once held his hand—and that’s a large feat for someone who did not share their crest.

With only the legs left to push, Dimitri counted only one, two, three pushes until the room erupted in even more of a flurry to clean the babe and make sure Byleth’s extremities were not severely injured. While he wanted to be the first to hold the baby, he remembered how Byleth complained the last time that he stole that moment from her with Eisner. Remembering that, he smiled gently while smoothing Byleth’s matted hair out of her face. He made a note to let Byleth hold the infant first. Although she was sweaty and panting from the hours prior, that did not stop Dimitri from kissing Byleth once it was all done.

When they asked him to cut the umbilical cord, Dimitri suddenly remembered something Claude said on his trip to Almyra. When Claude learned Byleth was pregnant again he had asked Dimitri if he would cut the cord with his lance Areadbhar, and if he had done that with his first child. It was preposterous to cut something so thin with a lance first of all—and he didn’t think Byleth would even allow him to wield Areadbhar in the delivery room. ‘Such a shame,’ Claude had said, ‘you would look so cool like that, and your kid would have something to brag about like yeah my badass dad cut my umbilical cord with his relic.’ Dimitri would be lying if that statement hadn’t made him consider it for a second. However he also realized this maturity is probably why Claude does not have his own child yet.

Byleth and the babe were cleaned off, and Dimitri looked at his newborn. Suddenly realizing that he had tuned out others and had not learned of its’ gender before seeing it with his own eyes, It was a girl. Maybe the little girl would bring balance to his life after being stuck with Eisner for so long. Byleth had always told him he needed to soften his edges out more, so that’s why she wanted a girl. Though Dimitri thought he had ‘softened’ his edges enough with one child—he didn’t truly understand what she meant. He cut the umbilical cord (without his lance), and the baby was handed to Byleth for her to hold.

Beforehand he had yet to have the epiphany that this was his child and that he loved her more than anything else—but once he saw Byleth holding the swaddled baby, looking drained but smiling all the same—Dimitri’s heart swelled. There was only one thing that was missing, so after confirming that Byleth was covered and she did not have any major complications, he left to get Eisner. When he walked out of the room he heard Mercedes’ voice, speaking calmly to Eisner. Now this was a sharp contrast to her behavior in the delivery room.

“Yes, they will be here soon. I’m quite sad that I had to rush over here without them but their father will bring them in the days to come. I had to be here for your mama.” Mercedes smiled, sitting on the floor with Eisner. The two looked up at Dimitri’s large stature once he walked out the door. “How is Byleth now?”

“She is well,” Dimitri smiled, remembered the sight he saw before he left, “I came to get Eisner.” His son beamed at this statement, glad to finally see his mom.

“Ah—I suppose I should let you four settle down before bedtime. If Byleth needs anything tonight do not hesitate to wake me” Mercedes smiled before being escorted by a maid to her guest room. Dimitri lead Eisner into their room by the hand. When they got to Byleth’s bedside Eisner was lifted up by his father to get a better view of the baby without him getting on the bed.

“Is it a girl or a boy?” Eisner asked, tilting his head.

“A girl,” Byleth replied, “with pretty eyes like your father’s” Dimitri looked away shyly after hearing this, but smiling all the same.

“Oh, oh, can I name her?!” Eisner smiled big and expectantly, to his parents’ dismay. No doubt he would come up with something that would be _unforgettable._ Dimitri and Byleth exchanged glances and then eventually, Byleth caved in.

“Maybe, if you have an idea, we will consider it.” Caution was written all over her face, but regardless that’s all it took to satisfy Eisner. He was jumping for joy in his father’s arms, squealing with delight.

However, that delight was short-lived as he got to thinking. Three days had passed and while Dimitri and Byleth had ideas, nothing ever seemed to fit their baby girl. Even Eisner was stumped.

Undisturbed, they were all lying in the grand royal bed one morning. Eisner had walked in and woken them up as he always does, and nothing was different than any other day except for the fact that Dimitri was allowed to stay for just a little while longer. There was nothing to say, and Eisner looked deep in thought.

Dimitri of course has been pressured to not dwell so long on a name so that citizens could get the information sooner in order for them to celebrate. People will take any opportunity to party, after all. He lamented the idea of picking a name only to name her, he wanted it to be special. Byleth’s head was resting on his arm, and she was holding their new daughter close. He smiled and tousled her hair lovingly. Mornings like this were his escape, but at the present it felt tense.

“Mommy, what’s your favorite thing in the whole wide world?” Eisner suddenly asked.

“I love spending time with you three, dear.” She said without hesitation, “What about you?”

“I love you and daddy, but my second favorite thing is to watch the sunrise in the morning. It’s so pretty.” Eisner had been staring up at the ceiling, but now he was sitting up and cooing at the infant.

“Eisner, do you watch the sun come up _every_ morning?” Dimitri asked, perplexed.

“Yep! And then I get to wake you up!” He replied. If not for Eisner’s shining smile right there, Dimitri would have groaned, getting woken up so early every day was less than pleasurable on occasions.

“Wait, I know what I wanna name her!!” Eisner yelled, making the infant jump a little.

“Inside voice, sweetie, and ‘want to’ is the proper way to say that.” Byleth chastised him

“Dawn.” He said, his tiny face as serious as Dimitri’s at times. “Because she’s like the sunrise”

Dimitri and Byleth could not question the mind of a 6 year old, and after some time had passed the name just grew and they began calling the baby girl Dawn even though they had not officially named her. They settled on it, and word was sent out to the public. Her final name was Dawn Elliana Blaiddyd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have any ideas or simply want to motivate me :)
> 
> I picked the middle name based off of Edelgard's nickname El. Dimitri and Byleth would probably want to pay tribute to her memory at least.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are enjoying this please comment :) I would get a lot of motivation to write this from hearing people's thoughts


End file.
